Supernatural: Heaven and Hell
by Consulting-Novak-of-Gallifrey
Summary: Sam and Cas are missing and Dean has tried everything to find them, but to no avail. He attempts to make a deal with the Crossroads Demon Riley; but she wants more than his soul. Can Dean find something that Riley wants so that she will help save Sam and Cas? Are they even alive? Does Riley have another motive as favourite to Crowley, the King? Is Riley even who she says she is?
1. Chapter 1

One

Demons seldom have surnames, and when they do, it's to blend in, or to trick their next pray.

Riley has never had to worry about tricking anyone. Most humans that stumble across her have summoned her. Most sell their souls to her. Some even try to seduce her, but that never really worked.

xxxxx

She stood in the middle of a cross roads, waiting for the stupid human who summoned her to show themselves. Her long, wavy brown hair swayed in the blowing wind and her gray eyes scanned the darkness for signs of a Hunter.

But never did she expect Dean Winchester to walk out of the darkness and solemnly towards her.

She began to laugh, "Dean! How nice to see you! I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure."

Dean stayed stubbornly silent, jaw locked.

"Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to make a deal with you, darling? Crowley has given us all orders."

"I don't give a shit about that creep. All he ever does is think about himself anyway, why are you all so loyal to him?"

Riley raised an eyebrow, "Apart from the fact that he's our King and could probably kill us with a click of his fingers? He likes me, and when the King likes you; you're going places."

"Who are you anyway? I haven't seen you before."

Riley laughed, "Oh, Dean. Poor, naive Dean. There are many of us that you haven't met. I am but one that you will wish you hadn't. My name is Riley, since that you are all so obsessed with them."

"Well, _Riley,"_ Dean said as he moved closer, "I don't appreciate being threatened."

Riley raised an eyebrow, "You want something from _me,_ remember?" She smiled, "What is it that you want, anyway?"

Dean didn't answer.

"Fine, darling, if you don't want to make a deal, that's fine with me. I'll just be goi-"

"Sam and Cas are both missing." Dean said quickly.

Riley burst into laughter, "Okay, okay. So let me get this straight. Not only do you want me to risk my neck dealing with you, but you want me to find the younger Winchester and an _Angel?_ You must be crazy!"

"Isn't my soul worth that much?" Dean snapped.

"You won't get long. Maybe a few months."

"I got a year last time."

"Yes, but last time it was just Sam, now you want me to save dear Castiel as well."

"Fine, whatever. They could be dead for all I know."

Riley sighed, "I don't think that's a fair deal, Dean. A soul of a Winchester is valuable, yes. Yours especially. You made a great Demon. But one soul-even a Winchester's- in exchange for the soul of another Winchester _and_ an _Angel_. Hell no. You're gonna have to offer more than that, sweetheart."

"In case you haven't been paying attention; that's all I have." Dean growled.

"Oh, but it isn't is it?" Riley smirked. "You have your so called 'family business', where you hunt my kind for a living. I'll tell you what-and I'm really risking my neck here- you sell me your soul and you persuade your darling little brother and that wonderful Angel of yours to give up Hunting for a living then I might consider it."

"Hell no, you crazy bitch! That's the only life we have! All we know how to do!"

"Then you're gonna have to sweeten your offer with something else. Get back to me when you have an idea. Bye-bye, darling."

And Riley disappeared.

Dean cursed, kicked the wheel well of the Impala, slammed the door and sped the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Dean was pacing, as he had been for several hours, and it wasn't helping him think. He had tried everything! And yet had nothing! If Sam were here- well, if Sam were here, then half of this problem would go away-then he would know a spell or something. And if Cas were here-again; half of the problem gone-then he would just be able to mojo Dean to Sam. And hey presto!

But neither of them were here.

It was just Dean.

And he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Okay," Dean muttered, "So that Demon bitch Riley wants something else with my soul. What else is there to give? Cas hid the First Blade, which I'm sure Crowley would love to get his hands on. He already has an Angel Blade." Dean thought about this, and then pulled out Ruby's Knife from his jacket, "Ruby's Knife, he's love this. We have Angel Blades, don't really need this I guess, but it's still good to have." He sighed, "Well, it's worth a shot."

Dean grabbed his over-jacket and started for the door, "I'm coming for you, you psycho bitch!"

xxxxx

Riley began to laugh again, "Ruby's Knife? You think I want that old thing? Although, it would be helpful to know you have one less weapon against us. That bitch had one thing going for her and she threw it away."

Dean was beginning to get annoyed, "Do you want it or not?" He hissed.

"That is a very good question, darling. I _was_ hoping for the First Blade, but I guess dear Castiel hid that in a place you humans couldn't get to it." She sighed, "I still don't think you're making a strong enough deal here, sweetheart."

With one fluid movement, Dean pulled a lighter out of his jacket and threw it metres away from Riley's feet. Flames erupted around here, forming a circle, trapping her inside.

Riley looked up, enraged, " _Holy fire?"_ She yelled, "You _dare_ try to capture me? You will regret this and you will pay with your life! I will take your soul and leave your precious brother and that bastard Angel to rot! Or better yet, I will take dear Sammy's soul to Hell and give it back to Lucifer where it belongs!"

"It would be smart to watch your mouth," Dean said calmly. "I have the power here."

Riley's eyes-now a deep, blood red-burned with anger and the lust for his blood.

"You're going to accept my terms and make a deal with me, or you're going to die. "

"If you were to kill me then no other Demon would make a deal with you and poor Sam and Castiel will be as good as dead."

"Yes, but I'm thinking you don't want to end up in Purgatory. Take a word of advice; it isn't pleasant."

Riley glared at him. "Fine. I'll take your stupid deal, but you might not like what comes of it."

Dean walked over and smothered a section of the flames.

Riley smiled and walked towards him, "Mark my words, Winchester, I am not the type of girl you want to mess with. You try anything like this again, and your ticket to Hell might just be that very day. Dear Sammy might even join you."

Before Dean could say anything, Riley grabbed his face and kissed him long and hard on the lips.

She was smiling when they parted, "You're not a bad kisser, Winchester, not bad at all." Riley began to walk away, behind Dean.

"Dear God, help me," Dean muttered.

"He can't hear you!" Riley yelled over her shoulder. "You'll have more luck praying to Lucifer!"

 _That bitch is lucky that she has Ruby's Knife and that I didn't bring an Angel Blade,_ Dean thought darkly as he followed the Crossroads Demon.

xxxxx

Sam groaned as he awoke, groggy and disorientated. The room was dark, too dark to see anything clearly.

"Sam? Is that you?" A deep voice asked quietly.

"Cas?" Sam croaked.

"Yes, it is me. Are you hurt?"

"No, I don't think so, but-" Sam attempted to move, but found that he was tied down.

"We have been taken." Castiel pointed out.

"By who?"

"I do not know, I have not seen them."

Sam groaned, his head hurt, "Where are we?"

"I cannot answer that either."

"Can't you mojo us out of here?"

"I wish I could, but my bonds have been carved with Enochian, it has rendered me powerless."

"Damn it."

There was a faint sound of footsteps and a creak as a cellar door was opened and light poured in, blinding the younger Winchester.

"Okay," A female voice said, "So now that the both of you are finally in my possession, I would like to take a moment to say hi. But unfortunately for you both, we're moving. Shahni! You take the Angel! I want at the sexy one."

The two woman, silhouetted by sunlight, moved towards Sam and Castiel, who both suddenly found themselves blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Sam awoke in the back of a SUV, hands tied behind his back, ankles tied together and mouth duct taped over.

All he really remembered was that his kidnapper was female and he sister's name was 'Shahni'.

Not much to go by. Were they Hunters? Demons? Some other monster? Sam didn't know. And the rope was beginning to cut into his wrists.

It could have been minutes or hours before the SUV came to a stop. A door opened behind Sam, and the woman got out. All he saw was a cargo jacket, flannel, jeans and long, brown hair before the boot was opened to reveal a smiling woman.

"Oh, hiya Sammy, you're awake."

 _Only Dean gets to call me Sammy you bitch!_

"Please, there's no point struggling. You're stuck with me."

The woman leant down and pulled off the masking tape from Sam's lips.

"There," The woman smiled, "You can talk now."

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"Me? My name is Brooklyn Fitzgerald. Lovely to meet you, Sam Winchester."

" _What_ are you?"

"Now that is a very offensive question, Sam. But I guess you do deserve an answer. My sister and I are Hunters, but not in the same capacity as you. We're Witches."

"If you're Hunters, then what do you want with Cas and I?"

"Well, Castiel is an Angel and can be quite handy in spells-"

"Don't you dare touch him!"

Brooklyn laughed, "I'm not going to touch him, and neither is Shahni. We mean you two no harm; you are both simply a means to an end." Brooklyn began to untie Sam's bonds.

"What end?"

"You see, Shahni can kinda see the future, and she saw that if we kidnapped you both and hid you from your brother long enough then he would be desperate enough to sell his soul to find you."

Sam sighed, sitting up, rubbing his wrists, "Damn it, Dean."

"And the Demon who he sells his soul to is very useful to us. So we do not mean you, or your brother any harm, we just want to get our hands on the Demon that is with him."

"What's so fancy about this Demon?"

"Apart from the fact she's one of the most powerful Demons apart from Crowley himself? She's the lone survivor of the Knights of Hell."

"We killed the last Knight of Hell-"

"She's been hiding for centuries, Sam, I don't think that even Abaddon knew of her existence, believed her dead long ago. We hope to remedy that."

"The First Blade; Cas hid it."

"If it comes to that, then your friend can go and retrieve it. But she has been walking the line of betrayal and loyalty for many decades, and I hope you and your brother and help us tip the balance to get her onto our side."

Sam scoffed, "Good luck with that. Most Demons would rather kill you then help you. Unless they get something out of it."

"It is still worth a try." Brooklyn quickly looked behind her.

"What is it?"

"Your brother is near."

xxxxx

"Sam's all the way out here?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean, now stop questioning me or I will leave you here to die," Riley said, annoyed.

"Whatever. Is he close?"

"Yes, but he is not alone."

"Cas?"

"No, Castiel is not with him, he is elsewhere. There is a woman with him."

"Another Demon?"

Riley laughed, "Please, if another Demon got their hands on your brother, he would be long dead by now. No, it is a Witch."

Dean sighed, "I hate Witches."

They hiked through the forest in the cloak of night to a clearing where a woman sat beside Sam Winchester.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

"Dean-"

But too late, Dean had already turned on the woman, "You dare hurt my brother, you bitch! You'll die for that."

The woman just smiled.

"Dean! She didn't hurt me. Look; I'm fine. They didn't want Cas and I, or even you."

Dean looked over to Sam, "Then who did they want then?"

Sam pointed to the Demon behind Dean, "Her."

Dean looked behind him, "Her?" He asked Sam, "Why her? What's so special about a Demon?"

"Hello Riley," Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn," Riley greeted flatly, "I should've known this was a ploy to lure me out."

"Yes, you should've, but you were always too blinded by your power to really care."

"You watch your mouth; I've always been able to best you, and I can most certainly do it again."

"Anger. You always let it control you."

Riley just smirked, "And where is dear Shahni?"

"Far away from you."

"Still protecting her? You know she hates it when you do that; she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"Further away from you, the better."

Dean held up his hands, "Okay, hold on one second. Can someone please explain what the Hell is happening?"

Brooklyn turned to Dean, "My sister Shahni and I kidnapped your brother and Castiel to lure you out here, knowing you would bring dear Riley here."

"Okay. Got that. Now why does it seem like you two know each other?"

"We've crossed paths a few times." Brooklyn smiled at Riley.

Riley laughed, "Oh, so you're still trying to hide it, are you? Ashamed of me? Poor lil' Brookie." Riley mocked.

"You know I hate that name!"

Riley smiled and turned to Dean and Sam, "Brooklyn here is too ashamed to tell you that I'm her older sister."

"You were disowned centuries ago!" Brooklyn yelled.

"Doesn't change the fact we're sisters, _Brookie._ "

Brooklyn began to mutter a spell, aimed at Riley.

Riley just laughed, "Your puny magic won't even hurt me; you've always been the weaker one. You know of my power; you have no chance of destroying it."

"What happened to converting her?" Sam asked.

"That was before she aggravated me," Brooklyn sneered at Riley.

"Convert me?" Riley asked, "You actually thought you would be able to convert me? Ha!" She laughed, "You are stupider than I remember, dear sister."

"I am not your sister!"

There was a sudden flash of white light, and the Angel Castiel appeared with the Witch Shahni at his side.


End file.
